Narcissist Battlefield
by D i v i n e.D e s t r o y e r
Summary: "I am the most beautiful Cybertronian!" "Like pit you are," he spat while wrestling the Autobot. — Knock Out VS Sunstreaker.


**Warning|** Out of Character situations. G1/Prime stupidity. Stupidity in general.  
><strong>Note|<strong> Honestly, this all got started when I was speaking to my friend about things we've noticed about TF:Prime. Socks (Mixed Matched Socks Aren't Cool) pointed out something that I should have noticed before this, that Sunstreaker and Knock Out have a lot of similar traits. Vanity, borderline insanity, etc. So we challenged each other on what would happen if the two met. This is stupid, I know, and the Alternate Ending did not help the maturity level. I will be SHOCKED if this gets no flames.  
>I own nothing, by the way, and I might make an ending chapter for this, depending on how my computer feels, so cast your votes on your favorites! ;D<p>

* * *

><p>They circled each other like wild (organic) animals. Scarlet optics met azure ones with pure intent to kill, both of them not backing down from the other's murderous stares. The yellow vehicle huffed through his vents, growling a threat in their native tongue without another thought. The ruby colored one did the same, only adding a rather annoyed sneer. The Autobot twisted his form into a slumped position, while the other pulled himself up to his full height. It was fairly humorous to watch, the red Autobot decided as he watched his twin and the Decepticon challenge one another.<p>

They'd been at this for hours. Staring each other done while spitting insults at one another, like a bunch of sparklings in the red 'bot had to admit. He'd never seen his twin so angry before, and he'd never seen a Decepticon reduced to childish retorts before. He crossed his arms against his chest, observing as the other scarlet colored vehicle advanced towards the yellow one.

"You are obviously wrong," the 'con growled.

The yellow Autobot grunted, "I am never wrong about this!"

"You wouldn't know a good paint job if it bite you in the aft!"

The scarlet 'bot lowered his head to control himself, wanting nothing more then to burst into a fit of laughter. His twin's expression was priceless, none had ever stood up to Sunstreaker like this cocky 'con (Knock Out, Sideswipe believed his name was) and it was showing. He wasn't surprised when his twin snarled in an animalistic manner, growling out his own comeback. "And you would? You look like a cheap knock off of Sideswipe!"

"Why you little," the other vain creature snapped, "at least I don't look like that annoying Scout, if he were an organic's pet goldfish!"

"I do not look like a goldfish," he snarled in return and launched himself forward. He tackled the red 'con, knocking the poor fellow right off his pedals. "I am the most beautiful being ever!"

"Like pit you are," he spat while wrestling the Autobot on the dusty ground.

The two proceeded to snap insults at one another once more, in their native tongues, which left Sideswipe standing there with a smirk playing across his lips. It wasn't long before the Decepticon's partner, who stood at his side with a confused look on his faceplates, joined him. There was silence between them, before he felt the gaze of the other 'con on him.

"What are they doing?"

The Autobot answered simply, "Fighting."

"About?"

"Apparently who's prettier," he replied while lifting an optic ridge with amusement. "Or they could be mating… Sunny does like to watch the discovery channel a lot now-a-days."

"You scratched my paint," screeched one of them.

The other snarled, "You scratched mine first!"

"… I see," the 'con added after a moment of silence. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah," Sideswipe smirked and turned a bit. "Let them have this. If we break it up, we'll probably never hear the end of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternate Ending <strong>_

* * *

><p>"… I see," the 'con added after a moment of silence. "Should we, I don't know, stop them?"<p>

"Nah," Sideswipe smirked and turned a bit. "Let them have this. If we break it up, we'll probably never hear the end of it."

The larger 'con murmured, "Who do you think Destroyer is going to let win?"

"Think she's going to leave that up to the reviewers," Sideswipe shrugged and tilted his head, watching as his brother landed a blow with his fist to the scarlet 'con's face. "I think I heard her mumbling something about a second chapter, where the reviewers' choice will be the winner."

"Weren't paying attention?"

"No, but honestly, who does with her," he retorted and cringed as the 'con landed a blow to his twin's helm. "Damn that had to hurt."

"Wanna get some high grade," the scarlet Decepticon's partner questioned. "They could be at this for awhile."

"Sure," he shrugged slightly. "Why not?"


End file.
